<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lies They Told Us All by Bella_Chan_is_tired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945620">The Lies They Told Us All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired'>Bella_Chan_is_tired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yandere Simulator (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, And maybe Muja too, And she doesn't agree, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ayano is happy for once, Cussing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Happy, I might actually finish a story for once, I'm gonna kill off Mida, If I feel extra moody, Kuu may or may not have a crush on Midori, LGBTQ Themes, Man I have no idea what else to tag, Megami knows about her father's plan, Midori is fucking clueless, No homophobia please, Not everyone is gay actually, Raibaru breaks someone's bones, cause why not, quirky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Chan_is_tired/pseuds/Bella_Chan_is_tired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Japan, there is a small town. And in that town, there is a school. That school is none other than Akademi High. It is a school of intelligent students. Students that can choose their future. That is what they think, at least. But deep inside the heart, it is only a place of routine. The students all eventually end up working in Saikou Corp, the biggest company in Japan. And no one has yet to figure it out. Are they doomed? Or will the heiress to the company stop her father's plan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan &amp; Kokona Haruka, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan &amp; Kuu Dere &amp; Midori Gurin, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan &amp; Saki Miyu, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Rivals, Budo Masuta/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Kokona Haruka/Saki Miyu, Kuu Dere/Midori Gurin, Shiromi Torayoshi/Akane Toriyasu, Umeji Kizuguchi/Horuda Puresu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow, I did not expect myself to post this. Well, here you go. Some actual story with some sort of storyline. And lesbians. Just, lesbians.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p> </p><p>  A young woman sat at a desk inside her room. It was covered in papers.<br/>
  She brushed her silvery-blue hair out of her smooth face. A pen was gripped in her hand.<br/>
  A knock sounded. The woman looked up.<br/>
  "Come in."<br/>
  A man walked inside. His hair was similar to the young woman's.<br/>
  "Oh, hello father."<br/>
  "Megami," he said coldly. She flinched slightly.<br/>
  "Yes, father..?" she asked, gripping the pen even harder.<br/>
  "You are needed."<br/>
  "Yes sir..."<br/>
  Her father turned and left. She let out a breath.<br/>
  "Another meeting with the headmaster, I bet." she let out a worried sigh.<br/>
  "What is my father planning..?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter One</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p> </p><p>  "Ayano! Hurry up!"<br/>
  I rolled my eyes at my friend's impatience. It was like Kokona to act that way.<br/>
  "I'm almost ready. Just wait." I called back.<br/>
  My room was almost clean. I just had to make the bed.<br/>
  I pulled the covers back on and readjusted the pillows.<br/>
  "Okay, I'm done." I walked down the stairs to meet my close friends, Kokona, Kuu, Saki, and Midori.<br/>
  "Thank goodness. Let's go now."<br/>
  I rolled my eyes again. "Alright, alright. Let's go."<br/>
  She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the house, with the other three closely behind.<br/>
  "Where exactly are we going?" I asked once she let me go.<br/>
  "To town."<br/>
  "That's it?" I raised an eyebrow. She nodded. I looked back at Kuu.<br/>
  She just shrugged. Midori and Saki giggled. "Okay then...."<br/>
  We followed Kokona to town. We really didn't do much, just hung out and people-watched.<br/>
  "It's getting late. My parents are gonna worry," I said, glancing at my phone.<br/>
  "Aww, okay. Bye Ayano!"<br/>
  "Bye guys!" I turned and jogged home.<br/>
  "I'm home..!" I closed the door behind me.<br/>
  My father was sitting on the couch. "Hello, sweetheart. Go on up to bed."<br/>
  "Okay, dad." I went up the stairs and sat down on my bed<br/>
  Now that I had time to think, my father acted weird. Especially around my mother.<br/>
  I never knew why, though. But it was too late to question.<br/>
  I yawned and closed my eyes. It was a good day, and tomorrow I would be heading to school.<br/>
  It would be a good week. I was sure of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And.......... Friendship. Lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter Two</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two</p><p> </p><p>  Knock.<br/>  Knock.<br/>  Knock.<br/>  Knock. Knock.<br/>  Ugh... I groaned as I forced my eyes open. Who is it...? <br/>  "Ayanoooo!!!"<br/>  Oh, shit. Midori. I sat up quickly. Too quickly, as I became dizzy.<br/>  The dizziness went away, thankfully, and I got out of my bed and changed into my uniform.<br/>  Just then, my door slammed open. Stood there was a green-haired annoyance, my friend Midori Gurin.<br/>  "What the hell are you doing in my room, Midori?"<br/>  She shrugged. "You were taking too long. So your father let me up here."<br/>  I let out a laugh. Even he can't deal with her. <br/>  "Are you done?" she asked impatiently. It seemed that all my friends had zero patience when it came to me.<br/>  "Yes, Midori. I'm done. I was just about to go downstairs when you barged into my room, which, by the way, is an invasion of privacy."<br/>  She shrugged again. "Sorry. Let's go!"<br/>  She took my hand and pulled my down the stairs, almost tripping me twice.<br/>  "Okay! She's ready! Lets go!" Midori finally let go of my hand and ran out the door, where Kuu, Kokona and Saki were waiting.<br/>  I rubbed my hand. She had a surprisingly strong grip.<br/>  "Come on, Ayano. Let's go before she leaves us behind."<br/>  We ran out the door and chased after her. She had gone far ahead.<br/>  Then we stopped. We had finally reached the school.<br/>  "Record time!" Midori pumped her fists in the air. I rolled my eyes for another time today.<br/>  "Can we just go inside..?" Kuu said blankly. I nodded in agreement.<br/>  "Okay..."<br/>  All five of us walked inside the school together, expecting nothing but another boring day.</p><p>How wrong were we.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright..... I guess this works.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>